1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filtration and more specifically to an apparatus for buoyancy driven filtration, which directly filtrates rain water in a rain water tank.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The scarcity of fresh water, particularly in Australia, has resulted in an increased demand for rain water tanks. However, the quality of the water stored in rain water tanks may be questionable at best, or at worst, a health hazard. Filtration systems have been proposed for purifying water from rain water tanks as it is being used. However, such systems require a filtration flow capacity to be at least that of the demand for the water as it is being used. Additionally, such systems normally require an external energy input, even if derived from environmentally neutral sources, such as wind power.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an apparatus for buoyancy driven filtration, which alleviates one or more of the problems of the prior art.